Why Me?
by Masked-Maiden-of-Gotham
Summary: sorry for crappy title couldn't think of a good one. ANYWAYS Bruce has been turned into a kid by Morgan Le fay and can't remember anything but the horrible things he witnessed since eight. Will Diana help him remember and bond their friendship? Or will Bruce be cursed to stay like this forever?- Rated T for language later in cancelled until further notice sorry guys writers block
1. Chapter 1

_**Why me?**_

_**I wanted to try this ok, don't judge please.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own thy characters yet I own thy story ye understand? **_

_**This story sets the day after Christmas, poor Bruce.**_

Chapter 1

He growled angrily. How could this have happened? How could he be so careless!? Every leaguer stared at him with eyes that showed pity and another thing. Some laughed at him and others tried to shut them up. He did a face-palm as he dragged it down. His blue eyes gleaming with anger. He tried to calm down; Le Fay said that if he stayed angry he would lose his memory quicker. He lost his cowl during the battle.

Diana and Flash sat next to him.

"I would've loved to be a kid, aren't you happy you're a kid again?" Flash smiled and he glared.

'No." He said coldly.

"Why are you rejecting childhood batman, what are you scared of?"

_I'm scared of the pain, the misery, the weakness, the invulnerability, the truth, the lies, the teasing, the pity, and myself._

"Nothing." He scoffed. "I'm not one to be happy Diana."

"You should try it." Flash smiled.

He left and Diana was the only one left.

"Batman, why is being a kid so complicated?"

He let out a frustrated sigh. "It just is Princess, now can you leave me alone."

As soon as she left, others started to surround him. Some were teasing; some were asking if he was ok, others just wanted to bother him. After what seemed like five minutes, his anger blew up in his face.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE I'M FINE, I DON'T APPRECIATE THE TEASING OR BOTHERING SO JUST LEAVE ME ALO-!"

He stopped and stumbled back, some were snickering, others were asking him if he was alright, and some were slapping the ones laughing.

"Hey bat's quit the act." Green arrow said as soon as Batman fell back,

"Batman?" Canary asked crouching down next to him. "Bruce?"

He made no response no movement.

"He's not responding!" She yelled, as she shook him.

She looked for a pulse in his neck and found none.

"HE'S NOT BREATHING!"

Everyone's head snapped up, Zatanna jumped up looking for a pulse.

A tense minute passed before she felt his soft pulse. She sighed deeply wiping the upcoming tears.

"He's alright." She smiled softly.

His eyes fluttered open. His vision was blurry. His eyes snapped open as soon as he saw People surrounding him. He jumped up pushing them away from him, and looking around the room frantically.

"Bruce it's alright." Canary put a hand on his shoulder and he flinched back. He looked at her eyes as she gasped.

"Batman calm down you just stopped breathing for awhile." Flash said.

He looked around trying to remember where he was, and then he remembered. They were gone.

"_**BRUCE!"**_

Their dying screams rang in his head. They died yesterday. He started to laugh, everyone jumped back surprised. He fell to his knees and arms laughing as the tears streamed down his face.

"Bruce you scared us." Huntress screamed.

Everyone started to laugh; Bruce clutched his stomach in pain as he continued to laugh.

"Stop laughing Bruce is hyperventilating!" Zatanna yelled.

Everyone froze, as he suddenly stopped.

"He fainted take him to the medical bay Stat!" Canary yelled.

* * *

"Is he going to be alright?" Diana asked J'ohn.

"He should be fine Diana just give him time to rest." J'ohn looked at everyone. "If he faints again just as hard as he did the first time, there might not be a chance that he will awaken."

"What the fuck was that, Batman hyperventilates I don't think so." Booster said shaking his head.

"Maybe it's a kid reaction, although I never knew laughing could be part of hyperventilating." Beetle added.

"Actually there are three ways to hyperventilate, Breathing quickly, laughing uncontrollably, or crying." Flash said. "I learned that in high school."

"ANYWAYS; what, shocked me more were Bruce's eyes" Canary stated.

"Why?

"His eyes were…pale, lifeless, and well fragile."

"What do you mean by 'Fragile'?" Arrow asked.

"I mean like he didn't care what would happen, but if one more, bad thing would happen it would be over."

"That makes no sense canary."

"I know it doesn't it was confusing to look into his eyes like that, before he stumbled back his eyes were a darkish blue filled with anger."

"Let's go talk in the cafeteria so J'ohn and Diana can have some space.

They all nodded and left as well as J'ohn who was informed that Diana was taking the shift.

She stared thru the pexiglass looking at the boy on the bed.

* * *

**_-With Bruce-_**

_**(Bold Dreams, italicized=thoughts, regular=regular)**_

"**You did this to us Bruce, Why?" She stood up with blood oozing out of her wounds.**

"**I-I didn't mean it, I didn't mean to be afraid, I-it was a mistake." I cried wrapping my arms around myself.**

"**A MISTAKE!" He boomed with blood spilling out of his mouth. "You we're the mistake not the play, you were the one who did this." **

"**No, NO I didn't I-."**

"**You what, you didn't save us Bruce you didn't help us."**

"**But I-I'm only a-."**

"**A disgrace a murderer, what are you Bruce."**

"**I-I."**

"**You could have saved us Bruce; you are supposed to be a detective, remember." Her voice taunted me.**

"**But I'm only a kid."**

He was desperately clawing the sheets bringing it above his head, hot tears streamed down his face. Small quick sobs escaped his lips as he tossed and turned within the bed.

"**Do you want to feel the pain, Bruce?" She asked angrily. "The pain you gave us!"**

"**N-No please I'll fix it I promise." I cried.**

"**Too late for that Bruce." He yelled. **

**I felt the searing pain within my lungs and an aching non-stop pain in my head. I screamed desperately trying to rid the sudden pain. They laughed.**

'_**All those years were fake, they didn't love me, and they didn't care.'**_

He let out a small helpless scream.

**I looked up and saw Alfred and my best friend Rachel in the same state as my parents.**

"**You killed us." They're haunting voices surrounded me.**

"**No I-I didn't, I Swear!" I desperately yelled.**

**My hands were red, red with their blood along with the gun in my hand.**

"**You killed us Bruce." They continued going into a painful screech.**

"**No." I yelled.**

'**You killed us."**

"**NO!"**

"**You killed us!"**

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled, jolting himself awake.

He looked around, it was a medical room. He shivered as he could still feel their cold lifeless hands surround him before he woke up. He was breathing rapidly; his breathe matching the beat of his heart.

He brought his knees to his face, and cried. It was never going to go away, the pain, that aching feeling in his broken heart was going to stay the same no matter how hard he tried to push it away.

"Why?" He asked.

He looked at his hands which were gloved; He took one off and saw a clear clean young hand. He put the glove back on with ease and stared up at the ceiling before wiping his tears away.

He heard the door open, but made no signs of looking at the person. They placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, and his head jerked up. She smiled a sad smile at him. What did she have to lose; she didn't lose her parents in front of her eyes.

"Bruce, are you ok?" her eyes pleaded to know the answer.

He turned away from her not responding to her question.

"Bruce, look at me please, I don't mean to intrude."

He didn't make a movement to look at her; his eyes were still red from crying.

"Fine Bruce, but do you want me to get you anything."

He thought for a moment.

"A-a pencil a-and a few p-papers p-please." He knew he sounded pathetic but couldn't keep his voice to sound straight.

She nodded at him and left for the supplies. He was hoping the utensils were here so he wouldn't have to be alone. As soon as she came back with the stack of papers and a couple of other drawing materials he went to work.

She left.

Alfred had told him whenever he had something on his mind to draw it on paper, to never remember it again or to cherish it deeply.

But somehow he knew that this wasn't going to go away, this was going to haunt him forever.

First, thing was first he was drawing him and his parents before the traumatizing incident. He drew them, His father smiling and his mother laughing, and he was smiling a smile that showed no pain.

She found him a box of crayons and a couple of outlining markers, how convenient. He colored them in, her mother's long black hair and her Light blue eyes, her lips colored with a soft red. She was tan as well as himself and his father. His father's hair was turning a slight gray as well as his moustache, His light brown eyes matched with his complexion. He had her Black hair and Blue bright eyes with a small hint of brown. His mouth rounded into a fairly large smile.

Her clothes were a soft purple, while his father's was a dark brown coat and a pure black T-shirt. Bruce wore a black sweater with a pure black T-shirt as well.

He set the picture aside and got to work with the nightmare that still flashed horribly in his mind. He drew himself on the ground backing up into a corner, looking up with tears and horror in his eyes. His mouth opened into a gap as if he were screaming. His hair was slightly crazy and his clothes were torn. You could only see half his face as the ghosts surrounded him.

First it was her, her eye-sockets hollow and red with blood oozing out an evil looking smile captured the horror like moment. She was floating above the ground her purple clothing smothered with blood and her hair a mixture of Black matted down with the red blood. One hand reaching out as if to grab him, her hand looked soft but her nails curved slightly.

His father was next, floating next to her with a bloodied smile on his face; he too had no eyes and blood matted down his hair. But he had his arms crossed across his chest showing the bullet wound in his stomach. You couldn't see the wound on his or her head but the blood oozing out made it slightly noticeable.

Next was Alfred, a crooked smile on his face, he had bloodshot eyes as blood trickled down his forehead, he had only one arm and his stomach was open wide to see all the intestines. You saw the bullet wounds on his legs and arms, with an exceptional scratch or burn.

He wanted to stop this drawing to make the pain go away a different way. He knew he couldn't he still had one more person to draw.

She was smaller than the rest, his best friend Rachel. She had dark brown hair matted with all the blood possible. A frown on her face as blood trickled down one side, her eyes hidden by her bangs. You could see the hatred radiating from her as she looked as if she wanted to strangle him. Her hands turned into fist as blood continued to drop. Her legs made the motion of charging.

All four of them had been colored lightly and soft to make the appearance of ghost, except for him, he was colored slightly darker and still had the color of his skin while they were skin was pure white besides the blood.

He colored it in and put it aside, upside down. He wrote NIGHTMARE, in red almost blood-like color.

As soon as he put the crayon down, the main six had walked in looking at him with curiosity.

"Bruce do you remember us?" Superman asked.

He shook his head in a small motion, as the others looked at each other worriedly.

"I'm Superman, She's Diana, That's Shayera, he's Green Lantern, He's Flash and he's J'ohn okay." He pointed at each of them.

Bruce nodded.

"What's with the paper?" Flash asked.

"A l-little project." Bruce responded softly.

"Can we see these two pictures?" Superman asked.

"Yes but n-not the one that says n-nightmare, you'll get s-scared." He said, his soft black hair covering his eyes.

"Don't worry we've seen a lot scarier, this will be alright." Shayera smirked.

"Not this scary." He said without stuttering. "It's called a nightmare for a reason."

"Alright let's see this one." Diana smiled and looked at the one of Bruce and his parents.

She noticed that it really looked like a picture, as if it were from a camera. The only reason you could tell it was drawn was because of the crayon markings.

"Wow Bruce you got talent." Green lantern smiled.

"Thanks." He still didn't smile or give his Bat-smirk or anything.

He just frowned.

"Why the long face?" Flash asked.

"The nightmare, it burns." Bruce mumbled.

"How can a nightmare burn?" Diana asked.

"He means that it's painful and it can't get out of his mind." J'ohn said.

"Oh, Bruce may I see your nightmare picture?" Diana asked.

"Please don't." He whispered shocking everyone. "The picture is horrible you wouldn't want to see it."

"Bruce we've seen terrible things before, how is this more petrifying that what I've seen?" She asked then quickly added. "Not to be offensive."

He looked at her straight in the eye; his now faded eyes looked at her with a mixture of worry and horror.

"Because what goes on in my head is now dark, terrifying and traumatizing." He said. "You haven't seen the things I've seen, you don't know what it's like to be afraid, and if you look at this picture…"

He trailed off, the continued after a brief pause.

"This Picture wasn't meant to be seen by others who don't understand, you may look, but don't go all crazy, I warned you."

She gulped slightly and daringly looked at the picture.

Horror filled her now widened eyes. A hand cupped her mouth as she dropped the picture. Everyone stared at her in disbelief, as she stared at Bruce.

"I warned you, I'm sorry." He whispered again.

Flash picked it up as it laid face down on the floor.

"Don't look at the picture, I've never seen so much detail, and-and utterly disturbing people." Diana said then turned to Bruce pulling him into a tight hug. "Oh Bruce, you must be terrified."

Tears welded into his eyes as he choked on a sob. He covered his face with his hands and started to talk. It was slightly muffled but they understood it.

"I-it just happened yesterday, b-but it feel as if it the h-horror went on f-forever."

Flash looked at him and back at the picture which was still unknown to them.

"We're heroes we shouldn't be afraid." Flash mumbled before turning the picture for all to see including him. Bruce and Diana closed their eyes tightly as a horror-like silence filled the room.

"That's just…" Flash's voice squeaked. "I-I never knew a child could have such and imagination."

"Me neither." Shayera agreed.

"Bruce would you like anything to eat." Superman asked ignoring the picture.

"No thank you." He said hugging Diana as she hugged back.

"Get some rest Bruce." J'ohn said as they walked out.

Diana was about to leave too but Bruce held her back.

"Please don't leave me, I'm scared." He whispered.

"Bruce you have nothing to be afraid of, this place has a well armed security system no one can get in."

"The nightmares can." He said trying not to sob as tears dropped down his face.

She looked at his face, he was really petrified. She couldn't leave him alone; her mother would do the same to her when she got scared.

"Alright Bruce I'll stay the night."

"Thank you." He gave her a weak smile that broke her heart even further.

He still tried to make sure she was ok. So she was going to do the same.

She scooped him up in her arms and sat down on the bed. She rocked him gently and started to sing a small lullaby that she had heard on television once. Thank Wally for that.

"_You are my Sunshine  
My only Sunshine  
you make me happy  
When skies are grey  
you'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

_The other night, dear,  
as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
when I awoke, dear,  
I was mistaken  
and I hung my head and cried."_

His head turned in curiosity, so she lightly rubbed his back to calm him down. He calmed and she continued.

"_You are my Sunshine  
My only Sunshine  
you make me happy  
When skies are grey  
you'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

_I'll always love you  
and make you happy  
if you will only stay the same  
but if you leave me  
to love another  
you'll regret it all some day_

_You are my Sunshine  
My only Sunshine  
you make me happy  
When skies are grey  
you'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away._"

He yawned softly, and his eye lids dripped down into a sleeping posture. He snuggled in deeper, and she just smiled as she continued to sing.

She started to sing softer for the last two stanzas

"_You are my Sunshine  
My only Sunshine  
you make me happy  
When skies are grey  
you'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away  
Please don't take my sunshine away_."

She whispered the last line and before she knew it his soft snores filled the air. She moved his bangs away from his eyes, showing his innocent face. She smiled and yawned. Leaning on the wall she too found herself victim to sleep from the soft lullaby.

* * *

"I'm serious guys that, wasn't normal, for Bats to just too-to be like that!" Booster yelled.

"Ya we know Booster but why was he acting like that?" Beetle said.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" Flash asked walking over to them. _Wait Walking?!_

"Why Batman just freaked out in front of everyone." Arrow said.

"Oh that." Flash rubbed behind his head. "Maybe he was scared."

"Batman scared HA over my dead body." Booster smiled.

"I'm serious!" Flash snapped. "He lost his memory so that's why he lost his pulse for a while and freaked out on 'stage'."

They're heads shot up to the now slightly angry Flash.

"He lost his memory!" Beetle said.

"yes he did you can even ask Diana, or Superman." Flash said.

"So when you guys went into the medical bay, what did you see in their?" Arrow asked.

The only part of Flash's skin turned pale, and the others got the memo. It was something terrible.

"A picture he drew." Flash squeaked slightly.

"A Picture, you got to be kidding me!" Beetle almost yelled.

"I'm not kidding, that picture it was so disturbing and disgusting, and if you ask Shayera she would say the same thing." Flash looked up at the clock. "I got to go I have monitor duty."

They all stood quiet for a while. Shayera walked up to them, how convienent.

"Are you guys alright?" She asked as they snapped back to reality.

"Ya but can I ask you a question."

"Shoot arrow, Not literally though." Shayera said making sure he didn't shoot out his arrows like last time.

"That was only once." He said sarcastically. "Anyways, have you seen any pictures lately that freaked you out?"

"No."

"Not pictures around the world I mean a picture Bruce drew."

"N-." She stopped as she remembered the picture, her skin almost turned white. "I-I got to go, bye."

Each looked at each other with worry, it was true.

**Well did you like it hope you did I know I have others to finish but I just don't want to continue Green (Rewrite) anymore unless I get reviews or something begging for me to continue. I'm sorry if the picture was too gruesome or not gruesome enough. See you peoples later**

**-Masked Maiden OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Why me?

_**I wanted to try this ok, don't judge please.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own thy characters yet I own thy story ye understand? **_

Previously on Why Me?

_I'm scared of the pain, the misery, the weakness, the invulnerability, the truth, the lies, the teasing, the pity, and myself._

"_Stop laughing Bruce is hyperventilating!" Zatanna yelled._

"_**You killed us!"**_

"_NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bruce yelled, jolting himself awake._

"_Bruce we've seen terrible things before, how is this more petrifying that what I've seen?" Diana asked._

"_Because what goes on in my head is now dark, terrifying and traumatizing." He said. "You haven't seen the things I've seen; you don't know what it's like to be afraid."_

"_Please don't leave me, I'm scared." He whispered._

_Each looked at each other with worry, it was true._

_**Chapter 2**_

**I awoke with a start. What was going on? Why did it feel as if someone or something was in great pain? I looked around the room. It was dark, but something felt ominous, as if it were waiting for me to join. I looked down at Bruce; the boy in my arms was wiggling furiously.**

"**Bruce, wake up." I nudged him softly.**

**His tears streamed down his face, as my efforts to wake him only seemed to cause him more misery.**

"**Bruce wake up, come on Bruce it's just a nightmare wake up." I was close to yelling.**

**He stopped in one swift motion as his eyes fluttered open.**

**I gasped.**

**Instead of his beautiful pale blue eyes, I saw a thick black void instead. The tears of water quickly turned to the ones of blood. Horrifying scars appeared suddenly on his body, some bleeding out, while others looked as if it were rotting. His clothes were torn and tattered.**

**Suddenly a wicked blood-drenched smile flew to his face. His skin turned an icy white. I gasped again, this time for air, as he arose floating in thin air. I looked up, as he opened his mouth and let out a blood-curdling laugh. His laugh turned into the ones of multiples. A wicked gleam shone out of his pupil-less eyes. **

**I stared, fear quickly etched into my mind.**

"**Poor, Poor Diana scared of little ole me." His voice was high-pitched but scratchy with a demon's voice.**

**I looked at him, my eyes widening at what I was hearing.**

"**You should have seen the others, they were much worse." He shrilled happily. "Their screams, made music to my ears, Will you scream for me Diana?"**

**He went up slowly towards me and smiled. I stood still and he pouted.**

"**I think that means no." His pout turned into a smile. "I'll fix that soon."**

"**W-what have you done with Bruce!?" I yelled fear and worry showed much in my new found voice.**

"**Oh the little brat." He growled. "I made him scream but he didn't break like the others, don't worry I'll break him soon."**

**I stared at him question's ramming through my head.**

_**He's not Bruce. Where's MY Bruce? Is he okay? Is he hurt?**_

"**Your Bruce is fine for now." He giggled like a demon. "Oh the fun we'll have in your dream world though."**

**I'm dreaming.**

**Then I heard it, children laughing and singing a horrible tune.**

"**La, la, la, la." Their voices were pitched to create a terrifying atmosphere.**

"**My little SUNSHINE! My Only SUNSHINE! You make me BLOODY! With your sharp KNIFE! You'll never know BITCH! How much I HATE you! But you had DIED yesterday." A high voice sung, its voice deepening with a horrible word.**

**I wanted it to stop but it continued as I listened to the lyrics.**

"**The other night BITCH! As I lay SLEEPING! I dreamed I KILLED you with my hands! When I awoke BITCH! I was MISTAKEN! So I went and KILLED you for real."**

**He was clapping his hands; laughing insanely at the music.**

"**I LOVE this song." He giggled gleefully.**

"**STOP! PLEASE STOP!" I screamed crying.**

"**Oh but the fun hasn't ended yet, There still one more thing I have to show you." He giggled gleefully. "Bring in the BRUCE!" **

**He clapped. Bruce was thrown onto the floor, still as a child.**

**A scream erupted in my throat as I forced the tears away.**

**I wanted to yell, but his name couldn't slip onto my tongue.**

"**Having trouble speaking now are you!" he cheered in a demonically happy tone. "Good."**

**He flew to Bruce spinning around him in a circle and scratching him.**

"**GAH!" Bruce cried as the blood oozed out of his wounds.**

"**Leave him ALONE PLEASE, BRUCE!" I cried watching helplessly as I fell to my knees.**

**That's when it happened. The evil…THING got out what looked like electrical cords and attached them to Bruce and a machine. He shot the volts up and Bruce screamed in an agonizing pain every time he turned up the heat.**

"**BRUCE!" I cried as the tears flowed down my face.**

"**Diana." He gasped and my head shot up.**

**He screamed in pain and I winced.**

"**I'm Sorry." He cried before he got electrocuted again.**

"**No!"**

_**Scream**_

"**No**

_**Scream**_

"**NOOOO!"**

Diana eyes snapped open as she cried. She wiped away her tears and looked down at Bruce. He was sleeping peacefully. She smiled then frowned.

"_You don't know what it's like to be afraid." _

Now she did, she just wished the nightmare would disappear. Is this how Bruce felt every time he woke up? Alone, cold and afraid of everything. She wanted to wake him up, make sure this wasn't just another nightmare. But the others had rushed into this room and looked at Bruce and sighed.

Flash walked up to Diana and touched her face and she angrily grabbed his arm.

"Yup that's Diana alright." He smiled as she let go.

"_You should have seen the others, they were much worse."_

His voice rang in her head as she forcefully let the words slip out of her mouth.

"Was _HE_ in your dreams too?" She asked.

"Who's he Diana?" Shayera asked.

"_HE_ is the kid that looked like little Bruce, but he was…was."

"Evil." Clark finished and she nodded. "Yes he was in all of our dreams."

"That kid was plain creepy, he didn't let the pain go, then he got Bruce." GL said. "I don't know why but he apologized to me, I wanted to ask why but I woke up."

The rest nodded including Diana.

Bruce's eyes snapped open and he looked around sitting on Diana's lap.

"He was in your nightmares too." It wasn't a question it was as if he knew.

They all nodded slowly.

"He's not going to go away easily." Bruce sighed. "Now you know why I apologized."

They all stared at him shocked, and he looked up at them with tears in his eyes.

"That evil me was made out of my fears, it was able to transfer down to anyone's dream and scare them with the positive things they done, like the song." He looked up at Diana. "He can't go anywhere without me, though; I-I'm sorry."

"Bruce, it's not your fault." Shayera smiled softly.

"It's not?" he asked looking up at her.

"Ya, I know a guy who told us when we made a mistake and everyone would yell it was let's, say my fault." She smiled when his head bent to the side.

"Did he say it was your fault too, because if he did that's not a good friend." His cheeks puffed up in disgust and everyone laughed.

"No he said, that if you truly believe it was your fault then you're not thinking straight."

"I'm not, then where did I turn?" He asked and everyone laughed even harder

"I think she means, that you're only thinking about the bad things only and not looking on the bright side of things of your situation." Diana giggled.

"OH. Well that explains it better." He said. "I didn't know thinking straight was so difficult."

"I know but you'll get used to it." Flash smiled.

"It's kind of ironic because he was never really like that, always blaming himself." Clark laughed as everyone in the room followed besides Bruce.

Flash's stomach growled and everyone else's followed in pursuit.

Bruce blushed and held his stomach. "I guess I'm hungry."

"Us too." The others smiled.

"Come on Bruce let's go get some breakfast with the others." Diana smiled.

Bruce shook his head and hid under the blanket.

"Bruce what's wrong now?" Clark asked.

"There are people out there; I don't like to be watched at all." His voice muffled.

"Is that why you fainted yesterday."

"…Ya pretty much…" He answered softly.

"Bruce they were just interested in you because you're the first kid on the tower." Clark smiled.

"Oh." His head poked out from under the blanket. "So will they stare?"

"Only for a little while." J'ohn said speaking for the first time this morning.

"Ok I'll go." He mumbled and got out of the bed.

He walked in between them, practically running to keep up with their strides.

As soon as they reached the cafeteria, he managed to keep from running away and fainting.

Canary had walked up to him a smile formed on her lips.

"So Bruce I heard you managed to scare hawk-girl."

"Ya I think so." He mumbled.

'Oh you're so cute." She giggled and left.

"Flash are you telling everyone about that!" he heard Shayera yell.

"I suggested it they asked you and you were the one that turned white and left.' Flash countered.

"You'll be the next one to turn white and leave in the training room!" She growled.

Bruce swallowed back a smile. They sat down at the table closest to the door. Bruce had two pancakes, while Wally had well over 200. Bruce's mouth hung open as he watched Wally consume all those pancakes in less than a second.

They looked at him as he observed the pancake; he took several bites until he finally asked after his last swallow.

"How did he eat all those pancakes so quickly?" he asked. "I can't even finish a single bite that fast."

"Fast metabolism Bruce." He laughed and Bruce pouted.

"Still makes no sense." He pointed out finishing his first pancake, and continued to consume the second one.

"Bruce how well do you know math?" Shayera asked out of the blue.

"UH I don't know, I've read over ten calculus book, and six geometry, with a few of algebra, and I think one or two on advanced algebra, but other than that I don't know math very well." He answered.

"A genius even as a kid." Flash muttered complaining how he didn't even know how to count to fifty at his age without skipping several numbers.

"That's because you're an idiot Flash." GL pointed out as the table filled with laughter.

Bruce gave a smile instead of laughter. It was funny but not Laughy-Bruce-type of funny.

"Hey you smiled." Diana pointed out.

"Was that a crime?" he asked quirking an eyebrow.

"No." She smiled. "It's just ever since you met us you only…"

"Brooded!" Shayera exclaimed.

"No Frowned." Diana said snapping humorously.

"I guess that's how I am hu." He smiled again as he chomped on the last bite of his pancake.

"So Bruce what do you do for fun?" Flash asked.

Bruce's face went blank, then distorted with confusion.

"Fun?" He said aloud. "I don't know I just had to do something to keep myself from getting bored, but I mostly drew.'

* * *

"Dude it's so weird to see bat's as a little kid." B'wana beast said.

"You're darn right, it's weird, I can't even remember all those times the Batman looked so scared." Vigilante barked softly.

"I have never seen such odd turn of events, Thy man who scares everyone in thy's path, is scared of everyone in thy's path." Sir Justin said earning a confused looked from Fire and ice.

"He means. The batman can scare anyone, but now is scared of everyone." Atom summed it down.

"But what can we do to help him toughen up?" Ice asked.

"Nothin partner, he has to choose which path he belongs to, my pappy always said never tell anyone what to do unless ye want yourself killed." Vigilante replied.

"Then what do we do?" Fire questioned.

"I don't know but might as well leave him alone until we figure out how to help." B'wana beast frowned at the thought.

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

"What do you mean NO!" booster almost yelled.

"I mean no, Flash told us he was scared, I wouldn't go up to him and smile saying you want to play!" Beetle stated calmly. "You heard J'ohn if he faints again then he'll NEVER wake up."

"I still don't get why we can't at least greet the kid." He growled.

"Booster calm your gold self down, we just have to find the right moment to tell him that's all." Arrow said as he saw Booster calm. "Besides, if we tell him now, we'll have a chance of getting pummeled by wonder woman and Superman."

"Fine." He groaned cupping his right cheek with his hand. "But we will do it eventually."

"Yes Booster we will." Arrow answered.

"Hey look at Bat's he's smiling." Beetle pointed out as they turned their heads to see Bruce smile as the other laughed.

"Wow." Booster gawked.

"You heard the saying haven't you?"

"What saying." Arrow and booster asked.

"You now

'_The people who frown the most smile the brightest_

_The people who are the quietest are the friendliest_

_And the people who've been hurt the most are the wisest_.'"

"Why did you tell us the whole quote instead of the little part?"

"Because Bat's fits all of those categories." Beetle smiled. "Bat's is quiet, frowns the most and as far as I know been hurt the most."

"Batman has not been hurt the most." Booster denied.

"Yes he has." Arrow countered.

"Prove it."

"Fine" Arrow sighed. "His parents died in front of his eyes at the age of eight, He is terrified to let people in because he doesn't want them to get hurt, he was bullied since elementary, and he almost died around 150 times."

"He was bullied?"

"Ya I was the one who bullied him for being a nerd." Arrow rubbed his head. "I went too far once, and had to go for a nose surgery."

"Damn how old were you."

"16."

"Your fault for messing with a 17 year old." Booster and beetle laughed.

"He was 12."

They gawked at him

* * *

"Isn't Bruce adorable?" Huntress smiled.

"Yes aw look he's smiling." Canary awed.

"How cute never thought he would smile." Zatanna sighed.

"So anyone know how he got turned into a child and lost his memory cause I can't think of a reason." Super girl sighed angrily.

"Morgan le Fay." Zatanna said

'How do you know?"

"I'm a magician I know when magic is used and who used it."

"Right."

**Me: Hope you liked it**

**Little Bruce: Liked what?**

**Me: my story silly**

**Little Bruce: Who's batman**

**Me: *Sweat drops* DIANA, GRAB HIM BEFORE HE RUINS THE STORY.**

**Well bye, bye and review if you like the little story at the end so I can do more later**


	3. Author's note (IMPORTANTN!)

***Authors note* (MUST READ)**

**Hey everybody sorry for the inconvenience but I might not go on with this story, I'm fresh out of ideas with this one. If you can give some ideas for the next chapter I will be glad to continue. If none of you have any good ideas I think I'll throw it in for adoption someday. Again I do humbly apologize. see i have all these ideas bouncing around in my head and the more i try to think up a new chapter for this story the more ideas from the next story grow. I'll try my best to continue this story so again please give me ideas or maybe an idea will pop up in my head.  
**

**SORRY**


	4. Chapter 3

**Why Me?**

**Hey everyone, ya sorry for the not updating soon or ending the story, but thanks to **_**Probe and Graci Satchell not to mention Invader Abigail**_** I finally have an idea, I might rewrite this chapter later but I'll just leave it like this for now unless someone complains. BTW I am changing the formatting of the other chapters O.K now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters at all or anything that sounds as if you've heard before.**

**Chapter 3**

Bruce hid in the dark closet, breathing heavily as beads of sweat slowly fell down his face. He heard footsteps and forced himself to take slow and steady breaths.

He was the last one; the others either were hit or gave up under pressure. The cans of paint started to shake softly on the shelves as he quickly scrambled to the side of the door. He was going to make it out alive one way or another.

He was supposed to make it to the monitor room and shut down this plan once and for all. That was their plan until they got caught and taken captive. The door swung open and he sucked in a sharp breathe. The eyes squinted and looked around the closet noticing the cans of paint immediately walked to it. Seeing it was his chance he slipped out as quietly as he could.

The monitor room was only a few doors away.

He looked back and saw him rummaging thru the closet. He closed the door and dashed to the sanctuary. Just a few more steps.

Bruce saw him running after him gaining speed with each step he took. His breathe became ragged and heavy as he forced himself to run faster. He made a sharp turn and the man slipped by the door.

"NOO!" The man yelled as he grabbed the flag.

"I win." Bruce smiled.

What you didn't think he was in danger did you?

"That's the fourth time you won hide and seek." GL huffed.

"I will not lose, I am-!"

"A show off?" Hawk girl smiled.

"Well I was going to say the great Bruce but that works too." He smiled leading the others to chuckle.

"Hey Guys." Superman called grabbing their attention. "Come here, you too Bruce."

Bruce looked at the others curiously but reluctantly followed. He looked at the monitor and saw a very familiar face.

"Alfred." He smiled.

"M-Master Bruce what happened." Alfred sputtered.

"I don't know." He answered.

"Ehehe It was a Morgan le Fay." Superman said.

"Morgan la who?" Bruce's face scrunched up in confusion looking up at Superman.

Before he was able to answer a couple of voices sang in a chorus.

"ALFRED!" they yelled.

Bruce's head shot up in confusion.

"You brought friends over?" Confusion leaked in his voice.

Alfred had a sweat drop falling down his hair.

"Hey Alfred where's Bruce I haven't seen him since Christmas day?" One of the boys' asked.

Bruce felt a sudden dread come over him at the reminder of Christmas. He looked down for a quick second then hid his sorrow with confusion when he looked back up.

"Ya Alfred I want to see the old man." One of the boy's joked humorously.

"You two are so immature." A girl was heard.

"Um Alfred who are they?" Bruce asked.

The three no four kids suddenly went up to the monitor making Bruce fall back.

"He adopted another kid…Seriously come on!" the eldest boy yelled.

"You have to admit he is kinda cute." The girl giggled.

"Oh brother." The youngest groaned.

"Master Richard, Master Jason, Master Timothy, Miss Gordon, this is Master Bruce." Alfred said making the other look at him in shock.

"No way had he got a kid named after him that is low even for him." The boy presumed as Jason yelled.

"That is Him you dork." Tim yelled.

"Shut up Tim, I was being sarcastic." The boy seethed.

"QUIT IT!" Richard yelled Making Bruce Flinch back.

"Sorry 'bout that Bruce." Richard laughed nervously then it hit him. "NO WAY WAS HE THIS SCARRED AS A KID!"

He fell on the floor with laughter Jason and Tim following soon after.

"Sorry about them Bruce, Their immature." Barbra forced a chuckle.

"Um are they going to be Ok?" He asked arching up as if he could see them through the monitor.

"We'll be fine, Hey Can you guys beam us up?" Richard smiled jumping up.

"Ya Please." Tim pleaded.

"Come on it'll be Fun!" Jason let out a cheesy grin.

"Ok!" Flash smiled pressing a button.

"Flash NO!" Diana yelled but it was already too late.

The four teens beamed up and Bruce was in the arms of Richard in no time flat.

"Hey Bruce long time no see." Richard smiled evilly.

"Uuuhh I don't remember meeting you before." Bruce answered truthfully despite the fact he was extremely scarred right now.

"Come on quit joking we all know this is an act." Tim laughed.

Bruce looked at him in confusion.

"I thought we were playing Hide and seek not An Act." Bruce was talking to Green Lantern.

"Come on Bruce we all know you want to mess with us but seriously." Jason complained and Bruce looked at him.

His heart stopped dead as he noticed the guns on his belt, he remembered their screams and the blood that spewed from their bodies.

He jumped out of Richards arm and dashed behind Diana quaking in fear as tears were at the verge of falling.

"What did I say?' Jason asked.

"Bruce?" Barbra knelt down to make eye contact with Bruce but he just tried to keep himself hidden.

"Bruce it's ok I won't hurt you." Barbra said soothingly. "I won't hurt you."

Bruce looked at her; the tears were flowing down his face slowly as he remembered the horrid night. She smiled softly feeling Pity turn in her stomach.

"Richard, Tim, and Jason are being jerks Bruce." She turned to glare at them and her eyes softened at Bruce once again. "I can punish them later, but are you ok?"

He nodded slowly as if unsure he could trust her.

They all watched with fascination as Barbra kept calm and steady on such a delicate problem.

Green lantern shook his head and looked at the monitor noticing it was past eight thirty, Past Bruce's bedtime.

"Time for Bed Bruce." He announced causing the three boys to look at him in shock.

Bruce pouted slightly but nodded in agreement as he felt his eyes begin to drop letting a small yawn escape his lips.

Diana chuckled.

"I'll take him to bed he seems more comfortable with me around." She scooped him up in her arms and flew out of the room.

"That was unexpected." Tim was the first to speak mouth and eyes open in disbelief.

"He's still a kid and kids, whether their Batman or not need rest and must be taken care of with love and compassion, not teasing and making him cry." Barbra seethed.

"Hey I didn't know Bruce was that good of an actor?' Jason countered.

"RIGHT, I forgot to tell you his memory was erased so he's super sensitive about everything, the kid had nightmares since the day he lost all memory, he actually Fainted in front of a group of superheroes and…Well that's pretty much it." Flash replied nervously and made sure to leave out 'Evil Bruce'.

"WHAT!" They yelled.

"Ya even if Batman hadn't lost his memory he still would have been super sensitive despite the fact he's Batman." Barbra was still seething.

"Shit we are fucking dead." Jason yelped as Barbra got a hold of their arms and dragged them to the teleporter.

Superman quickly typed in the coordinates as they beamed out of there.

"Great we could be dealing with a crying Bruce right now." Shayera sighed. "Come on he likes it when we wish him goodnight."

The others followed as they quickened their pace to reach Diana's room where Bruce would be sleeping. Shayera knocked on the door softly afraid that it might scare Bruce if she knocked to hard. The door opened slowly meaning Diana choose to fly rather than walk.

"Come on in he was just asking for you anyway." Diana smiled as they entered.

They entered to see Bruce lying on the bed, covered under the sheets, and his eyes dropping slightly.

"Goodnight squirt." Flash smiled ruffling his hair.

"Goodnight Flash." Bruce replied.

"Goodnight Bruce." J'ohn and Superman said with a smiled.

"Goodnight J'ohn, goodnight Superman." He yawned rubbing his eyes tiredly.

The three boys left leaving the three other heroes with Bruce.

"Goodnight, Show off." John chuckled earning a small smile from Bruce.

"Goodnight GL." Bruce stuck his tongue out motioning he also meant loser.

John chuckled again and left alone the two girls.

"Goodnight my little Bruce, I'll see you in the morning." Shayera lightly pecked his forehead,

"Goodnight Shayera." He smiled.

She caressed his cheek one last time before leaving.

"Goodnight my little knight." Diana smiled as she snuggled up next to him.

"Goodnight Diana." He yawned before drifting off to sleep.

**I'm sorry I couldn't help with this cheesy stuff plus I wrote this on writers block so it is crappy, short and I know I didn't add the Previously on why me stuff but I was honestly too tired to do so I won't add that anymore. So Bye have a beautiful night...or day…or afternoon. Anyways Bye Bye.**

**-Masked Maiden Out**


End file.
